moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Altessa Sparkshine
thumb|350px|Commissioned from Scyerline, please do not take without permission. = Quick Overview = *'Name:' Altessa Branford Sparkshine *'Alias:' Altessa "The Cat" *'Race:' Goblin *'Class:' Combat Rogue *'Place of Birth:' Kezan *'Height:' 3'7" *'Weight: ' 60 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Professions:' Archaeologist, Herbalist, & Alchemist *'Alignment:' TBA =Backstory= ''Early Life History '' "Yeah, but what's in it for me?" Was the Sparkshine's family motto - always stick your nose into other people's business, even when they didn't want you to. And the Sparkshines always, always expected something in return, should their help been given, even when the help was unwanted. Altessa was greedy, yet far less greedy than her siblings. She was a fair bit smarter, and a fair bit taller, but more prone to get into trouble, mainly because she wasn't looking for it as often as her siblings; she received the brunt of their punishments and blame. Growing up, Altessa tried very hard to sneak around and go unnoticed, slipping into the old parts of Kezan, unlike her family who liked to barge loudly into things with a warcry (which almost resembled the sound from a squealing pig) and a flashy show of magic. She had no interest in learning magic like her family did - Altessa was more interested in relics, oddities, and ships in the old parts of Kezan, as well as learning about their history. There was a very short instance where she wanted to learn to become a priest, but venturing into that subject was a disaster. Becoming a priest would mean that her family would capitalize her for their own profit, and Altessa didn't want to repeat the experience of that ''particular conversation. Being a free spirit, Altessa decided enough was enough, and climbed upon the dinner table right after dinner was finished, declaring that she wanted nothing at all to do with magic, but her true goals were to become an Archaeologist. Half of her family fainted with disappointment and despair, while the other half looked on with indignation and surprise. There was then a loud clamor of yelling at Altessa, squawking disappointment in her pursuits of anything but magic. Altessa would hear none of it, simply stating that not everything could be done with magic, and she would prove to them that she could get by perfectly fine ''without it, thank you very much. That very day she packed and left home at the age of 16, ignoring the distraught cries of her family begging her to stay. The only memento she took with her was the family's heirloom dagger, elven in make and sporting an aquamarine on the hilt. ''Family '' Altessa has a lot of family members, but about half of them are deceased, for various reasons. Pyrion and Salandrine are her father and mother, respectively. Tylodus was her first brother, who she knew for only a brief time, having deceased by blowing himself up. (He earned the name Tylodus Explodus in the household after that fatal incident.) Her second sibling is Endyi, a male heir who still lives. Candi is her third sibling, very feminine in charms to the point of it being a profession. Mirion was her fourth sibling, deceased female. Namithax is a fifth sibling, deceased male. Luster is her sixth older sibling, female, leaving Altessa herself to be the seventh born. Sydrae was the eighth sibling after, deceased female. Last but not least is her youngest sibling, Kusel, male. ''Altessa "The Cat" '' Known for always landing on her feet. To be written soon. ''Work '' TBA. = Personality = ''Appearance '' Before you stands an average sized goblin with green skin, pierced ears with three earrings on each ear, and reddish hair pulled back in a hair tie, as well as sporting a trendy skull pin on the side of her head. She wears a skintight black outfit that accentuates some curves and hides others, as well as a red mask that covers the bottom half of her face completely. On one hip sits an elven dagger with a single aquamarine on it, simple in design yet deadly in her hands. By her stance, she looks wiry and flexible. Most of the time she smells earthy, with the aromas of plants or dirt lingering on her form. ''Views '' If you become a good friend of Altessa's, she will (for the most part) stick by your side, even if you're in the wrong. She won't like it, but she'll tell you flat out later that you were in the wrong and she stuck up for you despite the consequences. She would then state that you owed her one, just for sticking by your side (read: goblin trait). Nonetheless, she's like glue, even if you wanted to get rid of her. Unless you were really trying, of course. Even friends, however, she won't do anything for unless there's something in it for her. Why stick your head into a pot with the possibility of it getting stuck unless there's possible gold or treasure at the bottom? This was knocked into her head since birth from her family - people will always walk over you if you show them any generosity, unless you trick it out of them. Sometimes Altessa gets a little carried away, so she attempts to calm down when she gets a little too excited about something, and tries to maintain herself to the task at hand. This is very easy for her to do, but she is unable to concentrate on more than one thing at a moment when in an excitable state. Flirtation is one of Altessa's finer traits, something she honed while on the road, making it easier for people to fall for her wiles or scams to get what she wants. If people try to garner her help for something, she'll refuse unless it's something she's interested in, as well. Of course, she can be bribed... if you have the right price. ''Relationships '' Tylodus Sparkshine - Most Esteemed favorite brother Endyi Sparkshine - Second brother Ionwe Silverdawn - First lover, potential mate? Tylel - Second love interest Aelorion - Blood-brother, work partner Aenidardron - Third love interest, stubborn blood elf. = Trivia = Altessa left Kezan years before the destruction of her Hometown. = OOC = "In Character" does not equal "Out of Character" feelings. Just because I play a (slightly) backstabbing goblin does not mean I feel the same way about a certain situation in real life. This is roleplay for fun, and nothing more. Thank you. If you want to pick up one of Altessa's many brothers/sisters or roleplay a(n unlisted, aka made up) cousin of hers, please ask! I would love to plot and give info about how she feels about that particular character. ♥ I am definitely interested in more artwork of Altessa, Altessa/Ionwe, Altessa/Tylel, and/or Altessa+Aelorion. I will trade gold for it in game if I like your artwork enough. Please feel free to hit me up! standalone.png|Standalone picture of Altessa with her two favorite daggers. standalone2.png|Another standalone shot. nomasks.jpg|Altessa Sparkshine and Ionwe Silverdawn, sans masks. masks.jpg|Altessa Sparkshine and Ionwe Silverdawn. alt-ionwe.png|Commission from D-Dinosaur of Tumblr. Please do not take. Category:goblin Category:horde Category:horde_rogue Category:female Category:rogue Category:rogues Category:goblin Category:horde Category:Horde_Rogue Category:female Category:rogue Category:rogues